


Раскол / Fracture

by Sh_Wat



Category: Stay (Movie 2005)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dylan Thomas, Frottage, M/M, Missing Scene, Surreal, hints at suicidal ideation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Wat/pseuds/Sh_Wat
Summary: Что, если бы Сэм позвал Генри к себе, а не вывел из своего подъезда?





	Раскол / Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> Я написала эту зарисовку три года назад, не знаю, почему, но хочется опубликовать сейчас. До сих пор люблю этот фильм.  
> Прямым вдохновением послужила сцена из сценария, не вошедшая в фильм, где Генри пришел в Белую лошадь (бар, где поэт Дилан Томас выпивал перед смертью), читал его стихотворение And death shall have no dominion и играл с туристами-немцами в русскую рулетку.

\- Господи!  
Сэму показалось, что он теряет равновесие. Генри сычом взглянул на него с чердачной лестницы. Слишком темные глаза, слишком болезненный вид. На секундочку Сэм почти захотел, чтобы это ему снилось, всё это…  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Рассеянный грустный взгляд не вполне проснувшегося человека. Пытаясь не запустить заново дурную карусель истерических мыслей, Сэм мотнул головой:  
\- Нам нужно поехать в одно место.  
Печально, осторожно Генри покачал головой:  
-Я никуда не поеду.  
Сэм зажмурился, стараясь превратить свою ярость в расплывающиеся под веками пятна и расстаться с ней как можно легче. Пятна не рассеялись, даже когда он открыл глаза, но неожиданная космическая легкость расправила лёгкие.  
\- Знаешь, я тоже. Но, раз уж ты здесь, не хочешь зайти?  
Наконец-то удивленное движение. Живее и игривее всего этот сутулый призрак казался, когда испытывал недоверие.  
\- Зачем?  
Сэм отпер дверь и взглянул на Генри через собственный порог, стараясь выглядеть как можно дружелюбнее, и чувствуя, что раздражение сдержать не удается:  
\- У тебя день рождения завтра, верно? Но, поскольку отметить мы можем только сегодня, предлагаю это не откладывать. У меня есть виски, интеллектуальная беседа и модный интерьер.  
Генри нахмурился, но по дрогнувшим губам Сэм заключил, что он уже принял бестактный вызов.  
Для своей угрюмости парень был достаточно свободен в жестах и особенно выражениях лица. Выбрал кресло Сэма, и с ухмылочкой ложной благодарности принял стакан. Молча поддержал немой тост за своё здоровье. Сэм мысленно сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, как перед погружением с головой. Сэм спокойно улыбнулся и сел на диван.  
\- Сейчас я редко пью, но в колледже себя не ограничивал.  
Генри иронично приподнял брови и ничего не ответил. Сэм одним махом выпил за здоровье поганца, злорадствуя, что сегодня тому не удастся вышибить себе мозги.  
\- Выглядишь уставшим. Всю ночь гулял по злачным местам?  
Резкий поворот головы, похоже на тик, но он морщится от реплики.  
\- Был в одном. Я там видел очень странные вещи.  
\- Рано или поздно это случается с каждым.  
Отвращение исказило черты его лица. Руки напряглись.  
\- Нет смысла рассказывать. Вы не поверите.  
Да уж куда нам. Сэм плеснул себе ещё, чувствуя, что снежный обрыв близок, и горло уже сжимается.  
\- Я тоже видел вчера очень странные вещи. Видел твою мать.  
Очень резко Генри поставил пустой стакан на столик. Его пристальный непонимающий взгляд был как прикосновение накаляющегося металла.  
\- Как это – мою мать?  
\- Я был у вас дома. В полиции сказали, что она мертва, но это не так. Она жива, ей нужна медпомощь.  
Генри снова сник. Его было два, подумал Сэм отстраненно: злой Озрик, и бесслезно плачущий Пьеро.  
\- Она злилась?  
\- Нет. А вот собака злилась, - Сэм со смешком наполнил оба стакана, потом вытянул перевязанную руку. Генри не обратил внимания на жест.  
\- Собака?..  
\- Оливия.  
\- Мы усыпили её, когда мне было двенадцать.  
Прозрачное озерцо грусти уже затягивалось осокой. Выражение лица Генри стало едким, как будто он злился, что этих галлюцинаторных пришельцев видел Сэм. И Сэм не стал ждать новых выражений зависти.  
\- Знаешь, по-моему, ты меня водишь за нос.  
Генри смотрел вызывающе, постукивая ногтем по стеклу нетронутого стакана. Сэм ухнул свою порцию и сложил руки на груди. Хотелось одновременно засмеяться и ударить.  
\- Как ты предсказываешь будущее?  
Генри пожал плечами и тоже залпом выпил свой виски. Сэм бессильно пнул столик. Генри неожиданно усмехнулся в нос, не успев сделать последний глоток. Сэм открыл было рот – или лучше встать и выдернуть его из кресла – но вдруг сам захихикал.  
Теперь Сэм понял – настроение меняется, как цветофильтр. Картинка-перевертыш. Перевернутая страница антологии, шорох сменяемой вселенной. Ловя момент, он наклонился к Генри и неожиданно доверительно спросил:  
\- Любишь книги?  
Генри оглядел широко открытыми глазами стеллажи. Улыбка его стала мечтательной.  
\- Знаешь, я чту обычаи. Особенно насчет подарков на день рождения. Я так ничего и не приготовил тебе, но выбери себе книгу, если ты любишь книги.  
Генри хмыкнул. Он – двигался ли он вообще, или перенесся силой мысли? - подошел к полкам, медленно начал водить по корешкам пальцем, кивая и посмеиваясь. Сэм наблюдал за ним, закусив палец, уже почти жалея, что предложил забаву. Вдруг тон сцены сейчас переменится? Но неожиданно Генри нежно улыбнулся и извлек из полки старую черную книгу. Сэм не узнал её с первого взгляда. Генри протянул ему свою находку, предупреждая просьбу, и улыбка его всё ещё была тёплой. Сэму захотелось понять, что именно в томике Дилана Томаса так его трогает.  
\- У меня была точно такая же книга, когда мне было тринадцать лет. Любимый поэт отрочества. Когда я переехал на Манхэттен, первым делом нашел «Белую лошадь».  
\- Какие твои любимые - ?  
Генри отвел глаза в сторону. Голос его неожиданно зазвучал гулко – откуда взяться эху в моей квартире? – горько. Он читал стихи как иностранец, выговаривая слова очень правильно, а глаза его скользили по стенам комнаты, пока наконец не остановились на Сэме, и Сэм не мог бы сказать, пустота в них или водоворот. И Сэму стало страшно, настолько страшно, что он решился прервать заклинание.  
-  
_И безвластна смерть остаётся._  
_И все мертвецы нагие_  
_Воссоединятся с живыми,_  
_И в закате луны под ветром_  
_Растворятся белые кости,_  
_Загорятся во тьме предрассветной_  
_У локтей и коленей звёзды,_  
_И всплывёт всё, что сожрано морем,_  
_И в безумие разум прорвётся,_  
_Сгинуть могут любовники, но не Любовь…_

\- … немного предсказуемый выбор, тебе не кажется?  
Генри вздрогнул и тряхнул головой.  
\- Предсказуемый?  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что к безумным вернется разум?  
\- А вы не верите в это, доктор Фостер?  
Да, вот и снова мы на темной странице шпилек и чуемой угрозы. Сэм ответил устало, что не особенно верит в бессмертие вообще.  
\- Я бы не стал так бороться за жизнь, если бы верил по-настоящему.  
\- Значит, ада тоже нет?  
Сэм поставил себе зарок и не отвел взгляда. Генри бравурно оскалился. Впервые он вёл себя настолько развязно.  
\- Значит, нет. В моей системе координат.  
\- Удобно. Можно наломать дров и успокоиться на том, что муки совести накажут нас при жизни. А что дальше, доктор? Неужели совсем ничего?  
\- Я не знаю, что дальше. Но никто не знает наверняка, разве не в этом весь фокус?  
Невпопад задумавшийся Генри неосознанно гладил книжную обложку. Он смотрел куда-то сквозь Сэма, и Сэму захотелось начать двигаться, чтобы остаться в фокусе. Он вспомнил об обязанностях хозяина, и ухватился за бутылку.  
\- Ад есть, Сэм. Может быть, весь этот мир вокруг нас и есть ад.  
\- А кто тогда я? Ангел или чёрт?  
Сэма бросило в жар. Совершенно необъяснимо и совершенно нестерпимо. Он решительно стянул свитер через голову и откинулся, отдуваясь. Каких-либо эмоций (злость? досада? неловкость?) он не мог ощутить ясно - только чувство, что температура эпизода изменилась чересчур непредвиденно.  
Генри смотрел на него немного более ошарашено, чем предполагала ситуация.  
\- Прошу прощения, - сказал Сэм просто, стараясь думать быстро, но мысли вязли в густом масле. Наконец явилось решение встать и добрести до ванной.  
Если это и опьянение, то небывалое и странное. Опираясь на вытянутые руки, Сэм смотрел на водоворотик воды в раковине. Такая приятная, уверенно-холодная.  
\- Крови было много?  
\- Нет, но остановить было трудно, - голос подпрыгнул, но никак иначе Сэм не отреагировал на нежданное явление гостя в дверях ванной. Генри стоял там со стаканом, прижимая его к плечу – как Лайла. Когда она вернется? Когда она вернется, ему полагается спать, а куда же деть Генри? Если бы она вернулась только завтра, когда всё будет позади.  
\- Вы гемофилик?  
\- Будь я гемофиликом, остановить кровь бы не удалось, и я бы простился с жизнью на полу твоей пустой гостиной. О, да-да-да, я начинаю вспоминать. Полицейский сказал, что родственники пытаются продать ваш дом. Какие, Генри? Почему, если ты жив, ты ведь наследник?  
\- Какая разница. Я не хочу там жить. Я не знаю.  
Сэм прошел в спальню, неожиданно необжитую при дневном свете. Нерешительно вздохнул на пороге и опустился на мягкое покрывало. Прилечь было бы так сладостно.  
\- Хотите, я заварю вам кофе?  
Насмешка не была злой, но Сэму не было от этого ни горячо ни холодно.  
\- Генри, - позвал он. Из ванной донеслось вопросительное хмыканье.  
\- Генри, иди сюда. Хочу предложить тебе одну мысль.  
Генри маячил в дверях ванной, сумрачный, недоумевающий. Сэм позволил себе позабавиться, представляя, как перевертывается и преломляется его неуместная фраза в этой голове, верткий солнечный зайчик в темной комнате.  
\- Ты не очень-то выспался сегодня. Можешь поспать пару часов, если хочешь.  
\- Нет уж. Если вы закончили, я пойду. Спасибо за книгу.  
Чувствуя себя камешком в урагане, Сэм вскочил с постели и загородил собой входную дверь. Генри остановился в шаге от него, и на лице его молнией мелькнуло – отчаяние? Просьба? Какого черта всё так неопределенно необъяснимо быстро?!  
\- Генри, я прошу тебя остаться. Мне нужен кофе. Мне нужна хотя бы пара ответов. Я сойду с ума, если ты не поможешь мне. Это не смешно.  
Это было бы смешно, если бы я послушал самого себя.  
Генри закусил губу. Он был такой бледный, пиджак его – такой засаленный, а слёзы на глазах – такие чистые.  
\- Пропустите. Мне нужно идти.  
\- До вечера ещё далеко. Куда тебе спешить?  
\- Пропустите.  
Сэм схватил Генри за борта пиджака, волоча его обратно в комнату, в ванную, в спальню, так ли уж важно, куда. Ногти Генри впились ему в запястья. Барахтаясь и пыхтя, они завалились на кровать. Генри извивался, чуть не шипя, трещала рвущаяся ткань. Генри избавился от пиджака и выдирал футболку из пальцев Сэма, а на полу, почти под кроватью, блестел маленький скромный пистолет. Сэм сел, хватая широко открытым ртом воздух, а Генри скатился с кровати, шаря почти вслепую по полу, готовясь к новой атаке.  
Приятно было размяться, неожиданно подумал Сэм. Вялость прошла. Однако он не хотел получить ещё раз коленом под дых, потому заговорил как можно спокойней.  
\- Генри, это всё переходит в абсурд. Я знаю, ты это видишь. Я не могу отпустить тебя просто так.  
\- Ну так вам придется, - откликнулся Генри с интонацией упертого мальчишки, всё ещё не находя пистолет, который Сэм со своего места отлично видел и не мог, не мог, не мог придумать, как не дать Генри увидеть его.  
Он встал. Генри отшатнулся, выпрямившись. Румянец хорошо смотрелся на его лице, губы порозовели. В каком-то замедлившемся времени Сэм успел подумать, что Генри мог бы быть некрасив (длинное лицо, небольшие глаза) – но черты у него очень нежные. Всё ещё в этой воображаемой замедленности он удивился собственным мыслям, но страха или стыда не ощутил. Странно – ему казалось, что Генри подумал о нём примерно то же. Дымка рассеялась. Он тряхнул волосами, но глаз его Сэм не разглядел. Может, это и придало ему храбрости.  
\- Мне так страшно, что я не могу отпустить тебя. Останься со мной, Генри. Послушай… - бездумно бормотал он, приближаясь, и Генри не отводил от него взгляда, так же, как в подъезде (или они не разговаривали в подъезде?), и пятился, и неожиданно Сэм поймал его лицо в ладони, и запечатал его губы своими.  
Его руку толкнул поворот калейдоскопа, калейдоскоп этой жизни, этого сна. Тоже художник, тоже хочет убить себя, шило на мыло скажет Бэт, а если сейчас щелкнет замок, и придется оттолкнуть его, что тогда, и почему он сейчас не отталкивает, почему губы у него такие податливые. Его сильно толкнули назад, но Сэм раскрыл глаза только от внезапности падения навзничь, на сбитое покрывало.  
\- Теперь вижу, где я уронил вашу книгу, - глухо сказал сверху Генри, глядя поверх головы Сэма, проводя рукой по его лицу, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Сэм беззвучно засмеялся, теряя всякое чувство причин, следствий. Генри не улыбнулся.  
Сэм слышал пульс, который бил быстрее его собственного. Волосы Генри были очень мягкие на ощупь, кожа легко краснела. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Сэма, принимая ласку его руки так, как будто его никогда прежде не гладили. Такой густой терпкий запах тела без одеколонных маскировок.  
Он вздохнул, когда почувствовал, что Генри ощутимо прикусывает кожу на шее.  
\- Мне неудобно… - начал Сэм, пытаясь шарящими движениями пояснить, что именно ему – неудобно, что снять или хотя бы расстегнуть что-либо в такой позиции почти невозможно.  
Генри покачал головой.  
\- Ты против, или просто не знаешь, что сейчас будет? Потому что если ты против, то вставай. Послушай, пожалуйста. Я не чувствую себя сейчас таким уж уверенным.  
Вздох над ухом. Сэм взмолился, чтобы время отмоталось назад, и он не произнес этих слов, ведь сейчас встанет и нужно будет что-то немедленно придумать…  
«Слишком светло», отчетливо проговорил Генри. Сэм чуть не рассмеялся, и хохоток булькнул в горле, но ему удалось справиться с собой. Кто бы мог подумать, хотя – как же иначе, романтик, хотел жениться на официантке, с которой и двух слов… Едва заметно покачивая головой, Сэм стаскивал с себя рубашку. Генри зажмурился, поднимая руки, позволяя содрать с себя футболку.  
Они сцепились вслепую, пытались сообразить, какую границу нарушать будет нельзя. «Ты так повредишь мне запястье». Надеюсь, он никого не застрелил этой ночью. «Кажется, ты сорвал молнию». Нужно держать осторожно, чтобы не повредить его язвы. Он прокусил мне губу, такой расхожий штамп. Лайла никогда не кусается. Пропуск. «Прости». Как же ему страшно.  
Сэм наконец понял: проще взять власть самому, чем дожидаться благой перемены от времени и пространства. Генри всё ещё болезненно жмурился. Сэм взял его за руку – судорожная хватка! – и тихо начал гладить. Вверх от запястья вдоль локтя, потом до плеча. Неспешный подъем, медленный наклон. Щека у его щеки, руки обвивают его плечи, тепло, равномерное сплетение. Плечо у него было горячее, дрогнуло под поцелуем, как от прикосновения льда. Трепетало и двоилось время, тонкое, тающее, дрожала комната, сквозила, как шелк, и слезы жгли ему веки, и слезы были на ресницах другого, он целовал, и он чувствовал этот поцелуй. Гудение голосов далеко-далеко, вверху, такое отчаянное – размылось, смазалось, значило теперь не больше, чем несуществующий уличный шум. Каскад болезненных вздохов, наполовину щекотка, только изнутри. Почти звучащее напряжение, а потом вздох, всхлип, стон. Прикоснись же ко мне, разве не видишь, что я умираю. Бесстыдно и мучительно, жарко, притереться, сжать, пламень ладони, воспаленные губы. Ослепительная радость - рай освобождения. На слившихся воедино двоих, на раздвоенного одного.  
Генри лежал, глядя в потолок, и глаза его казались ещё темнее, а на нижней губе уже запеклась капля крови. Когда Сэм успел укусить его в ответ? Он вопрошающе коснулся локтя высоко закинутой за голову руки, провел почти до темной подмышки, но Генри уже повернулся в нему. Или мозг ещё не вернулся в простую земную весомость, или лицо его и вправду ничего не выражает. Усталость только, может быть.  
\- Спасибо.  
Не слишком лестно, хотя что тут может быть замечательного, перепачкали покрывало, одежду, руки. Садясь, отворачиваясь, Сэм попытался незаметно вытереть чужую слюну с подбородка.  
\- Нет, то есть… Я не представлял себе, что это может быть так. Это глупо, но я никогда …  
Он раздраженно оборвал сам себя и слабо засмеялся. Сэм не удержался и оглянулся. Он свернулся в комок на разоренной постели, и безрадостно смеялся, почти голый, ощутимо беззащитный. Было бы непростительно грубой ошибкой сейчас что-то разыгрывать. Сэм снова лег рядом с ним, стараясь не закрывать глаза, потому что мягкая дрема уже подстерегала в глубине сонного распадка.  
\- Она, наверное, не поверит, когда узнает.  
\- Не поверит.  
\- Можно курить в комнате?  
\- Чертовски нежелательно.  
Сэм скосил глаза, но Генри не стал ёрничать. В который раз, а всё удивительно: кожа бледная почти до лунного свечения. Сэм широко улыбнулся своим дурацким поэтичным мыслям – и ладно бы это была хорошая поэзия – и заметил, что Генри тоже улыбается. Как будто неосознанно, просто в ответ.  
Как трудно подбирать слова друг для друга. Тайна единственного мира за непроницаемыми глазами, и ключа нет, остается следовать ощупью, полагаясь только на интуицию и собственное желание сделать для этого человека всё – или хотя бы всё, что можно. Только бы он жил, как живут все эти люди, и носят в себе пропасти и звезды. Пусть выживет как Лайла, можно спасти даже после выстрела в голову, просто должно повезти. Когда ему было восемь лет, он ещё играл в американский футбол. Огромные перчатки, тонкие руки. Он тогда мало чем отличался от обычных детей, может, был только тише. В десять он впервые побывал на смотровой площадке Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, восторженно крутил бинокль. Он начал рисовать лет в четырнадцать, по-настоящему, страстно, взахлеб. Тонкий свист карандаша. Дома, деревья, облака, мосты – у Бруклинского такая четкость – и девичье счастливое лицо в полуанфас. Откуда-то с высокой светлой поверхности кто-то звал его по имени. Подождите, ещё минуточку.  
А ты спал, ты мог спать. Теперь понимаю, отчего это так саднит. Тягучая, тупая боль. Улыбается, и это как солнце в воскресенье, когда всю неделю было облачно. Клекот голосов с непобедимой силой нарастал – как гул в раковине, обращающийся в гул близящегося поезда. Лучше не станет – но и хуже, кажется, тоже. Что на самом деле было сделано, что было вывернутым кошмаром, а что – переломанной действительностью? Горящая машина, пустой мост. Кто бы мог подумать, что воскрешение любимых – это безысходный ужас. Даже кричать сил нет. «ОСТАНЬСЯ», громыхнуло в голове, над самым виском, и Генри рывком скатился с постели. А, вот и пистолет. Неожиданно всё это беспокойство опротивело, усталость подкатила к горлу комом тошноты. Лицо Сэма Фостера во сне было абсолютно неподвижно, как будто он притворяется. Но он не притворялся. Сосредоточившись, Генри сумел различить его сны. Мерцающие фотоснимки в лоханке со светящимся проявителем. Мои детские фотографии. Сэм!  
Генри уже протянул руку, чтобы разбудить его, но передумал. Грай голосов становился особенно настойчив. Звали, переливались, требовали.  
Приведя одежду в порядок, Генри подобрал пистолет и книгу. Подумал - и оставил книгу на полу, у изголовья. А после присел на пятки, положил руки на покрывало и посмотрел в лицо Сэма.  
Аккуратная, но немного мальчишеская красота. Мягкие губы. Нежные руки. Сладковатый одеколон. _Я создаю из бессердечных слов тебя — сердечных сердцу не хватило._ Это всё были пустяки, но из них сложилось единственное во всей жизни настоящее: огонь в водянистом мире, тепло в стуже наспех намалеванных небоскребов.  
_Я создаю тебя в канун зимы._  
Прежде чем окончательно отвернуться, Генри пожалел, что не видит сейчас его глаз. Прозрачная бирюза. Как хотелось бы получить этот цвет на палитре.


End file.
